Sederhananya Cinta
by miisakura
Summary: cuma penuturan Rukia tentang kesederhanaan cinta yang selalu di terimanya dari Ichigo... yang berkenan silahkan membaca.. mii mohon kritik sarannya juga.. arigatou.. n,n


Yo, minna!

Mii hadir kembali…

Kembali menawarkan fic gaje yang inspirasinya di dapet pas mii lagi tidur-tidur ayam..

Fic ini gak ada plotnya kayanya, dan semuanya Rukia pov…

Nah, silahkan membaca…

Disclimer: Bleach punya Om Tite Kubo. Aku udah nagis-nangis gaje sambil ngesot-ngesot di kakinya om Tite tetep ga dikasih. Awas aja nanti malem bakal aku maling disclimernya. KHUKUKUKU *ketawa setan*

Warning: OOC, typos dan banyak banget yang lainnya, tapi yang penting yang nggak suka boleh nggak baca kok..

.

Sederhananya Cinta©miisakura

.

Cintanya begitu sederhana. Sesederhana dirinya saat mengatakan, "aku mencintaimu, Rukia. Jadilah milikku," sembari menyodorkan sebuah pot lily putih-bunga kesukaanku- yang membuatku mengerutkan kening kala itu. wajar saja, pasalnya pemuda dengan latar belakang keluarga konglomerat kelas kakap itu mereyuku dengan satu pot bunga lily! Dia ini bodoh atau apa? Dimana-mana seorang pria akan merayu wanita dengan sebuket rangkaian indah nan rumit bunga kesukaan wanitanya. Tapi dia malah memberiku bunga besrta potnya! Membuatku kesal karena merasa sedikit diremehkan. Egoku yang merasa terlukai berbisik jahat memintku untuk tidak menerima pengakuan cintanya karena ia tidak pantas untukku. Meskipun naluriku menjerit, mengatakan bahwa aku juga menyukainya, tapi aku tetap bergeming. Bersikukuh pada kekeraskepalaanku, tetap memasang wajah dingin tidak suka. Apalagi ketika melihatnya tersenyum, membuat amarahku melonjak keluar batas.

Aku sudah bersiap menghardiknya, tapi sebelum suaraku lolos dari tenggorokan ia menyelaku.

"Aku tidak ingin memberimu lambang cinta mudah layu begitu, Rukia. Aku ingin memberimu cintaku yang sudah kurawat dan kujaga baik-baik dengan tanganku sendiri seperti bunga ini. Bukan cinta yang bisa dibeli dengan mudah di pinggir jalan."

Ucapan penuh maknanya sukses menjebol bendunagn egoku yang berkuasa. Membuatku kontan menghambur memeluknya membisikkan kata 'iya' tanpa ragu-ragu lagi.

Cintanya begitu sederhana. Sesederhana alasannya menyukaiku yang dikatakannya saat aku merajuk manja kerena Inoue-senpai yang cantik itu tidak berhenti mengejar Ichigo meski ia tahu Ichigo sudah menjadi milikku.

"Dasar Inoue-senpai geniiittt! Gadis tak tahu malu! Berani-beraninya mengejar kekasih orang! Aku tahu kecantikanmu 10 kali lipat lebih dibandingkan aku yang hanya memiliki 1/10 dari bentuk tubuhmu yang seksi itu. Tapii… Tapi…. " Aku tak mampu lagi berkata-kata karena perbedaan itu begitu jelas membuatku minder setengah mati.

Ichigo hanya berdiri diam di belakangku membiarkanku mengeluarkan amarahku agar tidak terpendam dan menimbun berujung penyakit. Ia kemudian mengenggam tanganku berusaha menenagkanku melalui sentuhannya yang hangat itu.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan Inoue. bagiku jika kau tidak bersamaku aku tidak akan sanggup melakukan apapun, termasuk melihat kecantikan Inoue. Dan lagi aku tidak mencintaimu karena alasan remeh temeh aeperti wajah cantik dan dada besar. Tapi aku mencintaimu karena itu kau."

Aku tersenyum.

Hari berikutnya saat Inoue-senpai terang-terangan menggoda Ichigo di hadapanku dan memanas-manasinya agar memutuskanku aku berkata dengan lantang dan percaya diri,"minggir kau, gadis genit! Benar-benar tidak tahu malu! Berani sekali menggida KEKASIH orang di muka umum."

"Kau yang seharusnya pergi, Pendek! Kau sama sekali tidak pantas bersama dengan Ichigo. Dasar gadis dada rata, jelek, pendek. Benar-benar memalukan!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh kenyataanya aku yang dipilih Ichigo bukan KAU. Kau tahu kenapa Ichigo tidak memilihmu? Karena KAU bukan AKU. Mulai sekarang belajarlah menjadi aku agar Ichigo tertarik padamu. Kecilkan dadamu dan susutkan tubuhmu!" Aku menggadeng tangan Ichigo. Pergi dengan senyum mengembang. Kurasa itu cukup telak untuk menyumpal mulut Inoue-senpai selamanya.

Cintanya begitu sederhana. Sesederhana tujuan hidupnya untuk selalu membuatku tersenyum. Walaupun alasanku tersenyum menyakitinya. Jenuh memang sedang menguasaiku. Aku jenuh dengan hubungan kami yang terasa monoton. Entah apa yang kurang sebenarnya. Hingga akhirnya aku coba-coba bermain api. Menjalin hubungan lain dengan Grimjow-temanku yangkukenal di jejaring sosial-dibelakang punggung Ichigo.

Aku jadi sering mengabaikan Ichigo. Saat istirahat siang aku sibuk berkutat dengan ponselku, mengatur jadwal kencan dengan pacarku yang lain di dunia maya. Mengacuhkan Ichigo yang makan dengan diam di sisiku. Saat waktu pulang, aku terburu-buru menghilang dari kelas sebelum Ichigo menjemputku di kelas. Beruntung kelas kami tidak sama. Aku juga sering menelantarkan panggilan telepon dan email dari Ichigo. Dan berbohong menjadi kebiasaanku saat aku menolak ajakan kencan Ichigo. Aku benar-benar terbuai dengan Grimjow.

Hingga suatu saat aku tertangkap basah sedang berkencan dengan Grimm di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan oleh Ichigo. Kukira ia akan meledak. Marah membabi buta atau memukul Grimm. Tapi ia hanya tersenyum sedih, berjalan melewati kami begitu saja seolah-olah dia tidak mengenalku.

_Berbahagialah, Rukia. Aku akan melepaskanmu, karena aku yakin kau adalah 'tulang rusuk'ku. Pergilah. Dan cepatlah kembali, aku akan menunggumu. Selalu. Aku mencintaimu – Ichigo –_

Hanya pesan singkat itu saja yang mempir di inbox ponselku. Setelah itu aku tidak mendengar kabar apapun dari Ichigo. Satu minggu kemudian aku dan Grimm putus. Ternyata bukan Ichigo yang tidak sanggup lepas dariku tapi aku yang tak mampu lepas darinya. Dia segalanya yang kubutuhkan. Aku memintanya kembali menjadi milikku dan ia tersenyum mengiakan. Tak ada tatapan dendam atau perasaan kesal karena telah kusakiti.

Cintanya begitu sederhana. Sesederhana tekadnya yang sekuat baja saat menerjang maut, menantang Nii-sama agar memberikanku padanya. Dia begitu tegas mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengambil alih tanggung jawab Byakuya-nii untuk merawatku dan membahagiakanku. Ya, dia sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi suamiku. Bukan putusan yang mudah mengingat itu sama saja membangunkan singa yang tertidur.

Ia menyanggupi semua syarat tak bernalar yang diperintahkan Nii-sama. Ia tidak putus asa meski semua yang Nii-sama minta adalah hal yang nyaris tidak mungkin. Bayangkan saja, Nii-sama memintanya untuk mengumpulkan seribu kelopak bunga sakura yang akan digunakan Nii-sama sebagai pemanis rancangan dress musim seminya. Setiap hari Ichigo harus memunguti helaian kelopak sakura yang gugur di taman kota. Itu pun tidak semua langsung diterima olah Nii-sama, harus dipastikan dulu bentuk dan warnanya sesuai denagn keinginan Nii-sama. Belum lagi tugas-tugas tak masuk akal lainnya.

Tapi ia tidak pernah putus asa, mengeluh pun tidak. Ia hanya tersenyum saat aku bertanya karena cemas.

"Memang harus begini, Rukia. Harus sesulit ini untuk mendapatkan gadis seistimewa dirimu. Tenang saja, aku akan mendapatkan restu dari Nii-samamu."

Nii-sama akhirnya menyerah. Ia sudah kehabisan ide aneh yang bisa di jadikan syarat agar Ichigo mundur. Tidak mengambil adik kecil kesayangannya. Tapi ternyata Ichigo setegar karang, membuat Nii-sama merelakanku berpindah ke tangan Ichigo. Ia kagum dengan semangat Ichigo dan percaya bahwa hanya Ichigo yang sanggup membahagiakanku.

Cintanya begitu sederhana. Sesederhana tatapan ketakutanya jika aku bersinggungan dengan sakit. Ia begitu takut melihatu merasakan sakit. Bahkan ia tak sanggup melihat wajah meringisku saat kami melakukan senggama di malam pertama kami setelah pernikahan. Butuh usaha cukup keras untuk membujuknya kembali melanjutkan.

"Kumohon, Ichi…" Aku memohon dengan tatapan memelas. Kemudian menenggelamkan diri dalam lengkungan pelukan melindunginya. Menekankan maksudku bahwa aku menginginkannya, bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Begitu juga saat dokter mengatakan bahwa aku hamil. Ia panik bukan kepalang. Ia selalu ribut menyuruhku untuk terus beristirahat. Aku tidak boleh melakukan apapun. aku harus memakan berbagai macam vitamin, bahkan ia menggendongku hanya untuk mengantarkanku ke kamar mandi. Ck. Berlebihan. Tapi aku tahu ia melakukannya karena ia mencintaiku.

Saat aku akan melahirkan, ia bahkan lebih pucat daripada aku, lebih ketakutan daripada aku. Ia terus berada di sampingku, berkomat-kamit merapal doa untuk keselamatanku dan bayi kami.

Ia begitu bahagia saat bayi kami mengeluarkan suara tangusan pertamanya, pertanda ia telah resmi menginjak dunia. Kini cintanya betambah satu.

Cintanya begitu sederhana. Sesederhana kekhawatirannya untukku dan Ichiru-putra kami- saat nafasnya sudah di tenggorokan. Ia tidak peduli dengan keberadaan malaikat maut yang menginginkan nyawanya. Ia terus saja berbicara sambil menggenggam tanganku erat-erat meski ia tahu tindakannya malah akan semakin memperpendek umurnya yang tinggal hitungan menit. Ia bahkan berusaha untuk meloloskan kalimat terakhir meski rohnya sudah separuh terpisah dari raganya.

"Rukia aku mencintaimu."

Kesederhanaan cintanya memaku hatiku hanya padanya. Merajainya. Membuatku bertekad untuk menemukannya kembali di tempat jiwa-jiwa orang mati berkumpul. Hingga akhirnya kami bersatu kembali-aku, Ichigo dan Ichiru-dalam kesederhanaan cintanya. Bahagia. Selamanya.

.

.

.

OWARI

He? Pendek ya?

Mii bingung dehh, ini masuknya drabble atau apa ya?

Ficnya gak ada plot sihhh…

Mii minta maap kalo aneh…

Ah, yasudahlah..

Bagi yang berkenan resd n repiuu ya..

Arigatou^^


End file.
